Knife Thrower
by FangirlFangirlOnTheCeiling
Summary: Katrina's first month with the guys was eventful. A new month brings a new case, one that seems to be filled with dead circus animals? Katrina's up to her wingman like antics, especially concerning a certain circus performer and a Ghostbuster...Sequel to The New Secretary!
1. A New Case To Start The Month

**So welcome to my next story! I decided this would be the next project. As always, I do not own Ghostbusters. Or the poem below.**

I wonder at all  
the errors  
missed.  
The cuts & stabs avoided  
with grace.  
The luster in the blade's silence.  
How providence is unable  
to match  
an act  
of true volition.  
The keen trick of it.  
Like science.  
Like love.

**Marlene Tully**

November 1, 1984

The mid autumn sun rose gently into the sky, and Katrina sat at the desk of Ghostbusters HQ being very bored. She hit shuffle on her iPod and her favourite song came on. She tapped her feet along, until a loud ring threw her off course. She growled in frustration, she hated it when people – or phones, in this case – stopped her from listening to music. She picked up the phone.

"Hello, Ghostbusters. How may we help you?" She answered cheerily, and a man's voice talked to her in a calm, but frightened voice.

"Oh, that's big. They'll be there right away!" She yelped. She pressed the loud bell to alert them downstairs. Peter was the first downstairs, "Address?" He urged.

"Right, uh the circus tent in Central Park." Katrina said. As Katrina said that, Ray slid down the pole.

"So, what is the ghost description?" He asked.

"Well, a large blue lion with a single fang. Huge claws." Katrina explained. Egon overheard this while coming down the fire pole and couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Oh my gosh! It's a lion!" A tall, brown haired girl heard one of the trapeze artists screech. She rolled her green eyes and started plaiting her wavy oak brown hair. She scoffed, "You guys! It's _just_ a lion! We use to have _two_ here, remember?" She called in a condescending voice.

"Easy for you to say, Gwen, you aren't scared of _anything_!" the same trapeze artist screamed.

"Ugh, that question was rhetorical and you didn't even answer correctly." The girl – known as Gwen – sighed, feeling sorry for humanity. Those trapeze artists were...Imbeciles. They thought they knew everything, and they were just so annoying. And they could be very mean at the best of times. But, oh it was so much fun to make fun of them behind their backs. Sure, Gwen came off as...Unapproachable, but only in the company of the stupid. That's why mostly all the circus hated her. She was smart.

"But I ain't afraid of no _ghost_." Gwen paused, "I think." She watched as the lion chased them around, leaving a trail of ectoplasm behind him. Gwen couldn't help but chuckle; they were getting their just desserts. But she felt sorry for them as well, they must've been scared. _Stupid emotions! Stop being scrambled!_ She told herself. That was just her. She always felt sorry for those in fear or pain, even if they may have punched you in the face. Not that they have, they weren't brave enough. Yet. The lion's ferocious gaze locked with Gwen's and a shiver crept up her spine. His eyes had an intensity that was unmatchable.

Gwen soon realized what lion this was, "Fang?" She then felt somewhat...Okay with being near him. She bent her knees and took a step forward and a short roar of fear escaped his throat. He sat down slowly and she felt at peace with him.

"Gwen!" the ringmaster called and Fang pinned her to react. She kept a straight face, but her mind was rushing with fear. Fang roared in her face and she shook like a leaf. "Hey, um, why don't we discuss my death sentence over some tea?" She asked with a nervous chuckle. She heard whispers from around the tent.

Soon, a stream of orange and blue lights dragged him away from Gwen's trembling body, pinning her back to one of the poles and her legs pushing her closer against the wooden pole. She watched as his helpless face was dragged away. She saw his eyes dart to across her cheek and she traced the knife scar that lay there. It wasn't stitched up, but it was long. Gwen could be very insecure about the scar, as it held the key to her past in the circus. She pushed the thoughts that taunted her away from her mind.

Gwen soon looked up to see who dragged this beautiful creature away, only to see the city's heroes. The people she had been astounded to know existed. Yes, it was the Ghostbusters. Only about a month or so ago, they defeated Gozer. It was amazing. Of course, Walter Peck wanted to sue them, but they hadn't gotten in trouble. Yet. She noticed a small cut from his claws on her arm and winced as she touched it, "Gonna need a bandage for that." She told herself.

"Poor thing." She muttered, thinking about Fang's ghost. He was trapped. She shook her head, shaking off the fear that had once emulated her body. As the Ghostbusters fiddled with their devices, she stood and picked up a knife from her side pocket and aimed at the round bulls-eye. She threw the knife and it landed dead centre. Egon Spengler had taken notice of this and had watched. It was interesting to watch. The sharp sound of the blade hitting the target, the performer's smirk at her own success. Egon thought it was a very interesting art indeed.

This always seemed to calm Gwen somehow. A smirk appeared on her face and she heard Dr Peter Venkman's voice talk to the ringmaster. She listened intently as she made her way to the medical bag.

"So do you know why this ghost came here?" He questioned.

"No, but-"

"Thought not. So stop blabbering in my ear." He concluded. Gwen rolled her eyes at his stupid question. She wrapped the bandage around her arm after disinfecting the wound and walked back to her place, which was basically on of the poles holding up the circus tent. She casually leaned against it, missing it and almost falling back. She stood upright and chuckled, embarrassed. Though she seemed stiff, she was, in all fact, just a person who wanted to make people smile.

Gwen looked on at the conversation and in the corner of her eye noticed Dr Egon Spengler looking at the knife she threw in astonishment. She puffed out her chest slightly in pride. Ray turned to look at her.

"You're very brave to keep a straight face near a ghost. Certainly a lion ghost." He remarked like a child.

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if that naive ringmaster had seen the lion near me. Personally, I was scared out of my suit." She told him. Egon walked over.

"That was impressive." He told her, nodding to the knife she had thrown.

"Thanks." Gwen thanked him humbly.

"Who are you?" Winston queried.

"Gwen Harris, the knife thrower. But I refer to myself as the biggest fan of Tom Baker." She swooned, remembering his role in Doctor Who, "And of course you are the one and only Ghostbusters. Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddmore and Egon Spengler." She smiled. She bowed to them, "I thank thee." She clapped her hands together and Peter bowed cockishly.

"It's a little odd to see a knife thrower who's seems so..." ray tried to find the word.

"Admittedly, I'm known to be...Well," Gwen continued.

"Strange!" One of the trapeze artists called. Gwen rolled her eyes as she returned her gaze to the four men, "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Peter nodded and Gwen turned her gaze back to the trapeze artists. She took a few steps toward them before looking at them.

"I come across your lack of vocabulary beyond the words 'Strange' 'Weirdo' and 'Creep', to be quite amusing. Now, some other appropriate words to use would be...bizarre, eccentric and peculiar. But, well, complete and utter _imbeciles_ AKA _you_ wouldn't know far past the word moron." Gwen called back. She giggled as they had a confused look on their face. Egon thought the performer was brutally honest, but he had to agree with her.

"You're still weird." Ashleigh, one of the trapeze artists told her.

Gwen smiled, as if pitying them, and placed a hand over her heart, "Oh honey, I know." She replied as if talking to a five year old. Because, sometimes it felt like she was.

Gwen skipped over and chanted the Doctor Who theme a cappela while dancing like a chicken. She thought it was fun, "You people don't understand! Being bizarre is fun! Not confirming to what's expected of you is...Just fun."Gwen told them. "Being normal is so," She yawned for effect, "Mundane."

She saw the trapeze artists walk over to where the Ghostbusters were in a flurry and announce themselves in a flood of voices and she ran away. She walked outside and entered her cabin. Inside she put on a Cemetery Creatures record and lied on the floor as the first song; "Disco Death" filled the still air. Saved.


	2. The Girl Who Throws The Knives

**Woohoo got Chapter 2 up yay! Forgot to clarify for copyright reasons that I don't own Ghostbusters. Well, I don't. If I did, this story would be canon. **

Egon saw Gwen run away and he made his way out of the flock of girls to follow was...intrigued. _Why do I feel like this?_ He asked himself. Maybe because she was so unlike them. He entered her cabin and she looked at him with a vibrant green stare.

"Hi." She greeted, tone flat, "Thanks for knocking." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She was tapping her foot along to the music. She noticed her foot and stopped. Gwen wondered why he had followed her, to which she concluded he was either:

A: A stalker

Or B: Curious about her

But Gwen concluded her feelings as confused, wondering why he had followed her in the first place. She was actually kinda creeped out. Egon looked around her room. He saw a tank with a barn spider inside, and in the corner of her cabin was her bed. It had a duna with gray bats on it against a black background, and she had a mosquito net which resembled a spider web.

"How are you?" He asked politely, noticing the scar across her neck.

"Fine, I guess." She answered, noticing his eyes were on her scar. She covered it with her hand with a blush, getting up and checking on her spider. She took it out and placed it on her head.

"What's its name?" Egon asked about the Spider, realizing Gwen had noticed him looking at the scar and changing the subject.

"Alexandra. But I call her Alex sometimes." She stated plainly and sat on the corner of her bed.

"Why'd you come here?" he queried.

"Ugh, those trapeze artists do my head in. Sometimes you need to just get away from it all to a good record. Plus, I was running out of comebacks." She chuckled. "I'm oh-so lame. Sometimes. Most of the time it's just sarcasm wrapped in a blanket of smarts." She told him.

Egon nodded, "I guess sarcasm and intelligence is you're only weapon against them?" He asked, nodding his head to the door to signify the trapeze artists.

Gwen smiled, "Yeah." She said, nodding, "You get it. Thank you." She said. He smiled slightly, holding her gaze.

"And you were right; their lack of vocabulary is amusing." Egon told her.

She smiled. He was different, too. She felt...Safe being around someone like him, "I don't think I've _properly_ introduced myself." She stood up.

"Gwen Ivy Harris. Knife thrower of this circus and member of Cemetery Creatures. But just a few words to keep in mind: I appear strange around the edges, but I'm sane on the inside. A little. Sorry, I'm really awkward." She said with a shy smile, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Uh, what is Cemetery Creatures?" He asked, standing.

"It's the band I'm in." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Dr Egon Spengler, P.H.D and Ghostbuster." He said quite seriously.

Gwen nodded, "Your name suits you." She commented oddly. "Sorry, my awkwardness. My most sincere of apologies."

"No, don't be. It's better than the others constantly trying to prove themselves."

"Oh," She blushed a little, "Thanks. Oh dear, I'm just going like a raspberry, aren't I?" She laughed nervously, "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry." He told her.

"Right, sorry." She said. She smacked her forehead, "Sorry- Oh my God, I have a problem!"

Egon chuckled.

"Anyways, thanks. For saving the world and all." She told him gratefully.

"You're welcome." He said genuinely.

"You know, there's actually a spirit in Babylonian lore that reminds me of you." Egon remarked.

Gwen smiled, "Really? Do you, um, have time to tell me more?" She asked shyly. She wanted to know more. This was odd. Whenever he made a remark like that, it was left.

Egon nodded, "Sure." He further went on about the spirit, Gwen clinging on to every word. It was interesting. Maybe it could provide a song writing opportunity. When he finished, she spoke up, "That's so cool. I mean, it's just...amazing." She told him. Gwen had a friend.

"Uh, not to be rude," She said, looking at her skin-tight black suit. "But could you leave please? I need to get out of my suit." She stated.

"Oh, of course." Egon said, walking out the door.

"Egon," She called and he turned.

"Nice meeting you." She smiled. She waved her hand for him to exit with a smile on her face. He made his way out and closed the door, only to see Ray and Peter looking at him with smirks.

"If you'd just stayed in there, Egon, you would've started sweating and blushing so bad- Oh look he's even blushing now just mentioning her!" Peter teased. It was true; Egon was blushing.

"Cut it out! We have to get back to headquarters!" He exclaimed. They snickered and they made their way to the car.

Katrina looked up to see them enter. She grinned from ear to ear. "You're alive!" She cried. She saw Peter holding something in his hand, "What are you holding, Peter?" She queried.

He held up a picture of the Trapeze Artists. "They wanted me to keep a picture of them." Katrina took the picture and looked at them, then noticed a face in the background, sitting on the net below the Trapeze.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the person. Peter took the picture back and looked.

"Gwen?" He asked himself. Egon's ears tuned into the conversation as he heard her name, looking to Peter.

"It is Gwen! That's...Strange." Peter said and tossed the picture back to Katrina, who grabbed it and took it to the kitchen. She cast the picture aside to the bench and opened the fridge, looking for food.


	3. Sparks

**Yo!**

**Ok that was weird. Welcome to Chapter 3. Just a little thingymabob, if you are wondering what Annabel's hair would look like (the black tuft), it'd be like Tyler Glenn's hair in the Animal music video by Neon Trees. He's the lead singer BTW.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Gwen saw the Ghostbusters' car pull up and the guys hopped out. She'd been told to keep watch for them, since the ringmaster was calming down the trapeze artists. She smiled as the guys came near her and she guided them inside. She instantly saw the ghost that freaked her out this morning. It was Silvia. She was murdered a few years ago, and there she was, haunting the circus.

"Anything I can do to help?" Gwen asked the guys.

"Not at the moment." Ray told her. She nodded and stood out of the way, running to the stands and hiding behind them. She was safe. They fired up the proton packs, but Silvia was determined. Silvia screamed and Gwen watched on as the Ghostbusters tried to catch her. She tried to slime them, but they ran around to the stands where Gwen was.

"We need a distraction. Gwen, you know how you asked if we needed help?" Ray asked of her.

She perked up, "Yes, I asked that. You require my services?" She smirked.

"Could you make a distraction?" Ray asked of her.

"Of course." She answered, cracking her fingers and creeping out from behind the stands. She approached the ghost of Silvia from behind.

"Hey, Silvs. So..." Silvia turned to stare at her, "Hey, hi, long time no see. You probably don't remember me, but..." Gwen rubbed the back of her neck, "He he, umm...Do you like NARWHALS?" She asked eagerly.

Silvia shook her head. "That's preposterous!" Gwen was appalled, "They're the unicorns of the sea! Stabbing people with their sharp..." She realized what she was saying, "Right."

Gwen had an idea and smirked evilly. She pulled a knife from her belt and put it between her teeth, walking over to a podium and getting out three juggling balls.

Gwen started juggling while humming the Doctor Who theme, and all Ray could do was shrug, "It distracts the ghost. Let's go."

The Ghostbusters crept behind the ghost and signalled for Gwen to get down. She nodded and took the knife out of her mouth and cast it to the ground. She dropped and the Ghostbusters fired the streams at Silvia, catching her in an instant. They pushed the trap out and Ray called, "Don't look at the Trap!" The ghost was sucked away and the Ghostbusters looked at it. Gwen sat up.

"Well... That was strange." Gwen remarked, lowering her head. She picked up her knife and tossed it in the air, catching it again by the grip. She knew had to practice that trick with sticks with marked ends, she didn't want to cut her hand practicing. Egon smiled slightly, walking to her.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Gwen looked at him and smiled, "Fine. Thanks for the concern." She said with a shy smile. He held out his hand to help her down and she took it, leaping down. She stumbled a little and fell into Egon. She blushed and Peter watched with a smirk.

"Are you OK?" Egon asked.

"Fine. T-thanks for catching me." She thanked him. Their eyes held each others' for a few moments before Gwen stood. She walked away, Egon watching her. Peter sauntered over.

"Is a certain parapsychologist getting a little thuddy feeling in his chest?" peter teased. Egon snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Peter. "No."

Gwen put the knife in the hold, darting past the other performers who considered her an outcast. She knew she was an outcast, but she didn't really care. She entered her cabin and got dressed into more casual clothes, rather than her costume. She slipped on dark orchid long sleeved shirt, which had black stripes around her arms. She put on a pair of skinny black jeans and a black coat that went to her knees (which she hadn't buttoned up) before grabbing a black messenger bag and swinging it onto her shoulder. It was fall, and it was getting chilly. She put a note book and pen in her messenger bag, along with an apple. She finally put on a replica of Tom Baker's scarf and black gloves before heading out the door. She was just exiting the tent before a booming male's voice sounded, "And where do you think you're going?" Gwen turned to see the ringmaster.

"I get one day off in a working week each month, and today is my day off. It's 9:00 AM and frankly by the time I get there I'm late." Gwen said smartly.

"Late for what? Get where?" He asked as the Ghostbusters watched.

"I like to write in my notebook songs for my band. They're there, too." She laughed before racing out and walking as far away from the tent as possible.

"You're strange!" The trapeze artists called.

"I know that!" She called, unbothered. Egon chuckled at her, but of course Peter saw this and made kissy faces, trying to mimic Egon's face toward Gwen. Egon nudged him in the ribs, hard. Gwen kept walking.

The knife thrower saw 3 other girls, dressed in reds, purples and greens, sitting at a picnic table. Gwen approached, "What took you so long, little narwhal?" One of them asked of Gwen.

Gwen sat down, "I was held back. The Ghostbusters had to come to work, Annabel. Another ghost." Gwen explained. The lady – known as Annabel – nodded, her black tuft of hair on her head swayed in front of her eyes and she pushed it out of the way and to the side of her face.

"Ah, The Bustghosters." One of them remarked, going to her thoughts and smirking.

"Ghostbusters." Gwen corrected, tone flat, taking out her notebook.

The girl looked up, "Oh, yeah, I knew that." She lied.

"Course you did, Kayla."

Kayla sighed, defeated.

"I think it's cool they came. Not for the ghost, obviously." The last of the girls said innocently.

Gwen smiled, "You're too sweet to be in a band like this, Rose."

"Hey! I may appear sweet but you know I've been in trouble before."

"Yeah, for accidentally taking a lollipop without paying for it." Kayla nodded, trying t make it sound like the most dangerous act ever performed.

Gwen sighed, "Now, come on, let's write." The band – Cemetery Creatures – tried thinking up of new songs and writing them down. Gwen stopped a little while later when she felt drops of rain against her back. She put her book away.

"I've gotta find some shade, you guys. See ya." Gwen announced, standing and walking away. It started to pour down heavily and she ran for the city. The tent was too far away. She stood, freezing and drenched in rain, under the patio of a building. A girl walked past her, then walked back, "Gwen?"

Gwen looked up, "Who are you?" She asked.

"Katrina Neilson. Receptionist for the Ghostbusters." She smiled. Gwen noticed her accent.

"Australian?" She asked. Katrina nodded. Katrina looked at Gwen, "You're absolutely soaked! Come back to HQ so you can dry off." Before she could take no for an answer, Katrina grabbed Gwen's hand and dragged her to HQ, keeping both of them dry under an umbrella.

They walked through the doors, and Ray saw them enter, "Gwen?"

"I can explain! She was standing under a building and she was absolutely soaked to the bone! Is it OK if she stays her for a while to dry off? And then can I drive her back home?" Katrina explained and asked. Ray nodded.

"Thanks Ray." The girls said in unison. They looked at each other before smiling.

"C'mon, I'll take you to my room so you can dry your clothes." Katrina said, leading Gwen to her room.

Ray rolled his eyes and saw Egon come up from the lab, "Hey Egon, your lady-love is upstairs with Katrina." Ray teased.

"My only love is science, besides who is my lady-love?" Egon asked, annoyed. Ray chuckled, "Gwen, of course." Egon's eyes widened with curiosity "Why is Gwen here?" He asked.

"She was caught in the down pour of rain and was soaked, Katrina found her and she's warming up upstairs." Ray explained.

"Oh," Egon realized. "I'll be in the lab." He said.

"But don't you want to see your lady-love?" Ray teased and Egon rolled his eyes. "I do not love her, I do not have a _crush_ on her, I am not attracted to her. She is a friend." He muttered under his breath, lies on his voice. Lies he didn't even realize.

"So, Gwen, do you have any hobbies?" Katrina asked as Gwen walked out of the bathroom in some of Katrina's clothes. They were fairly bright for her taste, but they'd suffice.

"Thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes, and yes. I play in a band called Cemetery Creatures." She explained.

"What do you play?" Kat asked.

"I play the microphone." Gwen answered.

Kat chuckled, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, the guitar and occasionally the bass." She answered.

"Hey, just a funny question, but who do you think is the cutest of the guys?" Kat asked, thinking of her goal to set up Egon with someone.

"Umm..." Gwen thought about this, "I'd have to say Egon." She answered. "I'm not really the type of woman who likes jocks or popular people. Plus he's nice. And smart." Gwen let the words slip from her mouth.

Katrina grinned. "I suppose you don't want me to tell him that?"

"No, please no." Gwen said. Katrina's wingman senses twitched, "I've gotta go, actually. Come on; let's show you to the lab." Katrina said, grabbing Gwen's hand and taking her down the stairs.

"Katrina, stop!" Gwen told her as they went into the lab, Egon looking up to see the two. Katrina smiled mischievously. Egon realized what she was doing.

"Egon, can we talk for a moment?" Katrina asked. Egon nodded and Katrina turned to him, Gwen backing away.

"I realize all too well what you're trying to do, Katrina." Egon told her.

Katrina smiled, "She likes you. I can tell. She thinks you're nice and smart and cute-"

"Just because she thinks that doesn't mean she has any feelings, Katrina. She is my friend. Leave it." He told her sternly.

Katrina held up her hands in defence, "Sorry. But since you two are friends why don't you just talk?" She suggested, leaving and going past Gwen. Gwen watched and shook her head.

"Well, I had better go." Gwen said, going up the stairs.

"Wait." Egon spoke up.

She stopped and turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk?" Egon asked. Gwen smiled, sliding down the railing.

She landed with a stumble, "The question is, Egon, about what? Fruit? Music? Books?"

"Print is dead." Egon told her.

"Books never die. Because I still read them, and although how distant I am from mainstream society, I am still a human. Who reads, something the people I work with don't do." Gwen told him, pointing a finger at him. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"So, what shall it be? Oh! I know! Can you tell me more about the Gozer case?" She asked eagerly. "For personal knowledge."

Egon nodded. Egon thought of Gwen as a friend. He spoke up, "We're friends, right?"

"Oh of course! You're much better than a lot of people I know. I'm just so glad that I met someone like you." She spoke. She realized what she said and blushed a little. "Right, anyways. Tobin's Spirit Guide?" She asked. Egon stared at her.

"How do you know-"

"Katrina told me on the way here."

Egon took a break to tell Gwen whatever she wanted to know. She smiled, looking at him as he explained the paranormal. He was smart, cute, kind, and she felt safe to be herself around him. No one really let her do that besides her band friends.

Gwen felt a tiny buzz in her chest. Sparks were flying.


	4. A New Ghost

**Hello welcome to Chapter 4 woo hoo! Yay anyway thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

Gwen curled up in a ball at the far edge of the tent. Rehearsals were going on, and the trapeze artists were practicing. She loved the art of trapeze, but it was just the people in it she didn't like. It was about 8:30 PM, and Gwen yawned to herself. She looked up to see Emma, the head trapeze artist, looking down on her, "What's up with you?" she asked snarly.

"The sky. The moon, clouds, evening stars, burning bright millions of light years away." Gwen answered back.

"Why aren't you practicing?" Emma asked of her, rolling her eyes.

"I've had a long day. Leave me alone." Gwen hissed.

"I'm about to make it longer, Scar-cheek." Emma teased.

Gwen's face turned red, "Please stop." She was very insecure about her scar.

"Why do you have that _scar_ again? A little accident?"

"Emma! Shut your piehole!" Gwen hissed, standing and jabbing a finger at her throat.

"You're pathetic; you can't even hold a knife!"

"It was a mistake! I was scared!"

"And you claim to be fearless. You're useless, Emo." Emma concluded, kicking Gwen to the ground. Gwen, on the other hand, was softly crying.

"Are you crying? Oh my gosh, Gwen, get over it. Baby." Emma told her harshly. The ringmaster walked past them.

Emma fakely helped Gwen up, "Shh, honey, it's ok." She told her. The ringmaster went away, and Emma pushed her to the ground. She walked off, and Gwen got on her hands and knees. She stood and dusted herself off, "A plague on her house." She growled.

"Get up from the ground, you must rebound. Get up from the ground, listen to the sound. The sound of dark creatures wishing you a beautiful nightmare. 'Your Nightmare is wonderful to me'" She sung to herself the chorus of the titular song from 'Your Nightmare is wonderful to me'. She walked off to her cabin.

A while later, Gwen looked around her cabin room sleepily before jumping into her bed. She soon fell into a blissful sleep, thinking of her day. Getting caught in the rain, meeting Katrina and seeing Egon again...But then Gwen soon awoke to a ruckus coming from the tent. "Not another ghost." She groaned. She stood and put on her gumboots before heading into the rain and into the tent. She picked up a torch off the ground and flicked the bright light on. She looked around, and her gaze met a pair of glowing amber eyes. She flashed the torch at its body, only to see a large ghost beast hiss at her.

"Ah!" She screeched and stepped back into a wooden pole. She could hear screams and the sounds of things being destroyed. She looked around later with the torch to see the trapeze artists, the ringmaster, the other performers, the clowns and the mime running around the tent like headless chickens.

Echoing questions like, "What was that thing?", "Where did it come from?" and "why is it here?"

Gwen saw ectoplasm and groaned, "Not a new ghost..."

* * *

Katrina was in a field. She saw a massive oak tree and millions of squirrels underneath. She screamed happily, "Squirrels!" before a loud ringing awoke her. She picked up the phone sleepily, "Hello Ghostbusters..."

"Katrina? It's me, Gwen. We have a slight predicament here." Gwen said through the other line.

"Gwen? What is it, what's wrong? Is there a problem?" Katrina asked, half asleep. She could picture Gwen's eyes close as if to say, 'Really?'.

"No, I'm just calling you at 10:00 PM to see how you were." Gwen moaned sarcastically.

"Really?" Katrina asked excitedly.

"No! There's this beastly ghost here destroying the tent." Gwen told her before the rest of the tent fell down. She cringed before continuing, "Let me rephrase that, there's a beastly ghost here who's _destroyed_ the tent and now for a second time today I'm getting soaked by frozen rain." Gwen said totally deadpan. She was standing at a phone box a few yards away from the tent.

"Oh...They'll be right over." Katrina said and ran to the guys' room. She banged her fists on the door.

Peter came to the door, "It's the circus, isn't it?"

"Yep. Their tent is destroyed and I'm beginning to think their living quarters are being destroyed as well." Katrina answered.

The ghost escaped the guys again. She walked to her living quarters to see the damage, only to be heartbroken by the mess. All her records smashed. Costumes ripped. Pillow feathers everywhere. Alexandra was no-where to be seen. She growled, "Crap." Under her breath and looked on the ground to see her smashed records, and the only one left that wasn't damaged was a rock album. She picked it up and hugged it like a person. "Out of all these records, you were the only one that survived." She told it. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, looking at all her records.

Gwen's only release from the cruel world she lived in was music. Not only did she love it, she lived it. It was like the story of her life, except all the love songs had no meaning for her. Well, anymore.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She squeaked sadly. She turned to see Egon walk in and his face was horrified to see all the records and costumes and pillows that were broken. He sat next to her on the floor and patted her back in sorry.

"Where's the ghost?" She asked.

"It got away." He told her.

"Egon, Alex is missing, will you help me find her?" She pleaded.

"Anything to help a friend." He told her. She went to hug him, but remembered she was rain-soaked.

"You can hug me." He told her. She smiled and hugged him. Egon felt a warmth in his cheeks. He started to search as well, and in the corner of her room found Alexandra under a book that was in a tent shape. She crawled up his arm and he shuddered, but then the spider rested on his shoulder.

"Gwen? I've located her." He said, standing.

Gwen looked over at him and saw Alex on his shoulder. She grinned, "Thank goodness she's alright. Thank you, Egon." She said, taking the spider off Egon's shoulder. She placed the spider on her head. They looked around her room at the damage, "Well, at least my record player isn't broken." She smiled. She walked to her record player and lifted the needle carefully, only for it to break. She couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune.

"My misfortune never seizes to amuse me." She stated before opening her closet to see a black suit case. "Looks like I'm living in a hotel for the next few days while the circus tent is repaired." Gwen said.

"But, why? You're living quarters are fine. They can be cleaned easily." Egon stated.

"Yeah, but the ringmaster has already said he doesn't want anyone staying here."

"Why don't you come stay at Head Quarters? We have a spare bed in Katrina's room." Egon suggested.

Gwen smiled, "You'd really let me stay for 4 days?" She asked.

"Of course we'll let you stay." He said.

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Egon." She took out the suitcase and started to pack her things. "Alex will be able to stay here for a few days." She muttered, placing Alex in her tank.

Egon exited. Gwen packed the rest of her clothes and pyjamas, toiletries, and her only record. "I now guard this with my life." She said and packed it gently. She had changed into dry clothes, since her pyjamas were soaked. Gwen zipped up her suitcase and wrapped her coat around her shoulders and walking out.

Gwen grabbed her suitcase and basically ran to the car, trying to not get drenched, Egon sprinting behind her. In the time she had packed, Egon had told the other Ghostbusters she would be staying with them. Ray found room for her suitcase and they clambered into the car. Egon was in the back squished between a door and Gwen. He turned his head to talk to Gwen, but Gwen had turned her head at the same time and they were touching noses. He felt his cheeks burn, and saw hers turn a red hue. She smiled awkwardly and turned her head away, still blushing._ Keep yourself together, Gwen! _She told herself. Ray was making kissy faces at Egon, but Egon ignored him.

"So, Gwen, do you have _any_ friends in the circus?" Egon asked her quietly.

"Well, Maddie, a clown, but I'm considered an outcast to most as you know, but I don't really mind. I like my own company and I don't need other people around me, admittedly it gets lonely, no-one being as eccentric, musical and dark as me. But I have my friends in the band." She answered.

"How musical are you?" He asked

"I sing, play bass, guitar and piano. I was in a band called "Poison Army" in High School and I'm currently in my band doing lead vocals and guitar, though sometimes occasionally bass. I have a bachelor in the arts, English and music, but in truth I have 2 left feet." She told him, embarrassed.

"Interesting. Have you released any songs of late?" He asked, intrigued.

"We made one last month. Howl to the Moon." She giggled, "The names of the songs weren't created by me, I swear. We actually released an album last year; we're working on our second. It's almost finished. The first was called 'Your Nightmare is Beautiful to me', but my copy was ruined with the ghost and all." She smiled sadly, "Oh well."

"That's sad. Did your songs make it on the radio?" He asked. She chuckled.

"I wish. The album only got sold in five stores. Only 200 copies were made."

"So, how hard is it to throw a knife?" He asked, getting off the subject. By now, Ray had tuned out of their conversation.

"Well, it takes more than good aim and a good throwing arm. It requires an amount of mathematics to it to get the speed and distance right, as well as science because of many things." She explained it further. Egon listened and hung on her every word. She wasn't just a pretty face after all. She finished explaining. "Simple really." She remarked. She rested her hand on the small amount of seat next to her, but Egon also placed his hand there. Their hands pulled away.

"Sorry." They said to each other.

"Your hand is like ice, no offence." Egon told her.

Gwen nodded solemnly, "They seem to be like that a lot of the time. As soon as the temperature drops, this is what happens. I've been like this since I was 12." She admitted.

Egon hesitated, but took his warm hand in her cold one and they looked at each other, "Your hands need to be warmed." He told her awkwardly.

Gwen smiled contently, "Thanks, Egon. You're sweet." She had a slight purr to her voice. They both felt themselves blush, but that only made their hands not separate more. As the car pulled to a stop and they bundled out of the vehicle, Egon and Gwen realized they were still holding hands. They looked at their hands and pulled them away before anyone saw, but Katrina had seen. _Sparks have flown and chemistry class is now in session. Match making time. _She thought with a smirk.


	5. Band Practice

Dawn's light streamed through Kat's window, and Gwen blinked awake. She stretched and rubbed her sleepy eyes, before sitting upright and looking around. She looked up at a clock that read, "5:30."

Shrugging, she thought _Unusual for fall. _She looked around once again, "Where am- Oh, that's right!" She smacked her forehead. "I'm such an imbecile." She giggled and stumbled out of her bed and quietly made her way to Katrina's closet, where her stuff was currently located, and opened the door. It creaked and she flinched, scared by any sudden sound in the mornings. She crept into the closet and got some clothes for the day, went to take a shower, got dressed and then made her way to the living room. She picked up her messenger bag, to leave a note that read, "Out for band practice. – Gwen."

She wandered the streets of Manhattan with slight confusion, as she wasn't actually allowed out of the tent most of the time, unless for band practice or other things. She took a cab to Brooklyn, where Kayla, the drummer of the band, lived. She sat in the back of the taxi with her walkman on, earphones in ears. She was listening to one of her band's songs with pride, but then the taxi stopped with a jolt.

Gwen looked around to see she was there. She paid the taxi driver and got out, only to feel a cool fall breeze twirl around her neck. She wrapped her scarf around her neck, thinking of her vocal chords. She was warming up her voice with the usual warm ups, me me me's, tongue twisters, holding notes and so forth. She bolted up the steps and rung the doorbell, which she knew was the Addams Family's doorbell. She rolled her eyes when Kayla opened the door like a psycho person, happy to see Gwen.

"Hey. I hear you got drenched last night." Kayla said, letting Gwen in.

"How do you know?" Gwen asked.

"There _are_ such things as newspapers, Sherlock." Kayla smiled and handed her the paper.

Gwen scanned through it and sighed, "Everyone else here yet?" She asked, putting it down.

Kayla sat down at her drums, "No, not yet. Have you warmed up your voice?" She asked. Gwen nodded. "Your fingers?" Kayla asked with hopefulness.

"I forgot to. I woke up this morning forgetting I was at Ghostbusters HQ for crying out loud. "

"Wait, you're staying at Ghostbusters HQ? Are you friends with them? Do you like one of them? Is Peter as cocky as they say? What's this about the new secretary? Is Ray as cute as he is in the pictures?" Kayla giggled.

Gwen tried to answer the questions, "Yes, I'm staying there, Yes I'm friends with them, I'm not sure about my feelings for one of them, Yes he's as cocky as they say, the new secretary is nice and yeah Ray's pretty cute." Gwen smiled.

"Wait, not sure about your feelings for one of them? Who is it? Ray? Peter? Winston? Egon?" Kayla pushed.

Gwen chuckled, "Well, you like Ray, so not him, Peter is cocky so that's a definite no, Winston is nice but I hardly know him, so-"

"You're not sure about your feelings...For Egon? Oh my narwhal! You and he would be soooooooo cute together!" Kayla squealed and the doorbell rang. Gwen rolled her eyes. She got up and answered it to see Rose and Annabel standing at the door with a bass case. Kayla let them in.

Gwen was looking for a spare guitar. She saw the girls come in, "Hey Annabel, hey Rose." She smiled.

Rose walked forward, "Looking for a guitar?" She asked. Gwen nodded. Rose got on her knees and started to search with her. She found one, "Here you are."

She handed it to Gwen, "Thanks."

"Hey guys, guess what? Gwen thinks she may just like Dr Egon Spengler from the Ghostbusters!" Kayla smiled.

Rose hugged her friend, "That'd be so awesome Gwen!" She smiled.

Gwen chuckled, "It's just a hunch, guys. Don't flip." She chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get warmed up." Annabel suggested.

"What should we start with?" Rose asked, grabbing another bass.

Annabel put on the bass she had and Kayla got seated at the drums, "Why not 'Screaming'?" Kayla suggested.

"That's not the best to start with for Gwen's voice." Annabel told her, "Why not 'Moons Cemetery?'" She suggested. The band nodded.

* * *

Gwen returned at quarter to 10. She had walked from 3 blocks away, grabbing a hot chocolate. She was strange that way, she didn't like coffee much. She had mint in the drink, and took a sip, letting the hot liquid trickle down her throat. _Not too hot, not too cold._ She thought, putting the now empty cup in the bin. She soon approached HQ and opened the wooden door. She closed it quickly, tapping her foot to her walkman playing music by her band. She took of her earphones and saw Egon scurry up from the basement. She smiled and walked over to him, "Hi, Egon."

He jumped slightly and turned to see her. "Good morning, Gwen. Where were you this morning?" He asked.

"Practicing with my band." She told him. "Anything I can help with? I may not be a paranormal expert like you, but I can fix machinery. I practiced on my father's car many a time." She suggested.

"Egon!" Katrina called, sliding down the pole, "CD play- Oh, hi Gwen!" Katrina smiled, wishing she hadn't said CD.

Gwen waved, "Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Broken?" Egon asked Katrina.

She nodded, "It's playing up again."

"Oh. I'll see what I can do." Egon said, rushing to the lab to get equipment.

Gwen watched him and Katrina watched, smiling cheekily. "You _do_ like him, don't you?"

"What? No, Katrina. Don't be ludicrous. Egon is attached to his scientific work and therefore has no time for socialization I.E women. And besides, I'm in love already." Gwen to Katrina as Egon came up from the lab. He felt pained when Gwen had said that. He pushed away his feelings.

"Who with?" Katrina probed.

"Knife throwing. Though not an actual person, the only thing that makes me feel loved." Gwen answered. "Also music, but sometimes that's very controversial." She added. Egon felt relieved.

"Right, well, you fixing something I will never understand, I shall go back to the circus to help with the clean up." Gwen said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Gwen! I'm from the future! Let me show you." Katrina said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to her room. She set coordinates for a specific time and blinked. Gwen was gone. She had just sent Gwen to a My Chemical Romance concert. She probed her device, bringing Gwen back. She was now wearing all black clothing, humming _Helena, _carrying bags of merchandise and was wearing an odd mask.

"I sent you to the last My Chemical Romance concert. Did you like?" Katrina asked.

Gwen nodded, "Gerard is perfect."

"Atta girl." Katrina smiled, patting her back. "They were a popular band when I was growing up. I loved them." Katrina smiled, ushering Gwen upstairs and into her room where Egon was fixing the CD player. Egon looked up and saw Gwen, then Katrina.

"You sent her somewhere, didn't you?" Egon asked. Katrina nodded.

"Last MCR concert. Gwen enjoyed herself." Katrina said. "I'll leave you two alone." Katrina murmured, going out. Gwen watched what Egon was doing curiously. Egon looked back up to her, unable to look away. She looked pretty.

"How was the concert?" He asked her.

"It was very nice, actually. That sense of freedom, people like _me_. It was great." Gwen sighed happily, taking off the mask. Her eyes had black makeup on them. Egon watched her swift movements, entranced.

Gwen blushed, "Is there anything I can help with? I mean, I want to know more about you. I hope that didn't come out as if I'm a stalker." Gwen told him.

He chuckled, "No, it didn't. It was fine."

Gwen smiled, "Great. Well, let me think..." She pondered, trying to think of some questions.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Egon asked. She looked up and nodded, sitting on Katrina's bed.

"Good. Can you sing for me?" Egon asked.

Gwen laughed, "Hey that's not fair! You'll be able to hear me sing soon enough." She answered.

"Please?" Egon asked.

"Fine." She answered with a smile. She started singing a song from her band and Egon listened, looking at her, stopping himself from working on the CD player. She kept eye contact with Egon the entire song, Gwen blushing slightly.

Egon smiled as she ended the song, "That was beautiful." He told her, "I can see why you're the lead."

"Thanks. But in all truth, I used to suck. I mean, I sounded like a...Dying whale." She admitted with a laugh. Egon smiled, feeling the same feeling Gwen had felt in her chest the day before.


	6. Night Talks

Gwen looked outside the window to the rain, as it beat down on the window steadily. Egon had told her yesterday that there had been a sudden spike in the psychokinetic energy in the area and he suspected it was the creature that had came to the tent a few days earlier. Gwen agreed with him, as he was right most of the time.

Katrina tapped her shoulder, "Hey, its lunch. I'm going out to the Panini shop, you wanna come?" She asked sweetly.

Gwen shook her head, "No thanks, Kat. Be careful." She told her friend as Katrina left the room.

It was then that Gwen rushed downstairs, hearing a ringing sound. She jumped over the table and answered the phone, rushing it to her ear. "Hello, Ghostbusters. How may I help you?" She asked. She heard a description of a big beast with amber eyes at the Statue of Liberty. Gwen's eyes widened, this was the beast that had scared the soul out of her. She pressed the button down hard, and the guys came down to her.

"It was that thing that came to my circus the other day. It was spotted at the Statue of Liberty." Gwen told them.

"Alright, then we need to get some extra equipment." Ray suggested. The Ghostbusters all went where they needed to be, and Gwen ducked into her room quickly. She wandered over to a small vase of roses, and picked out a single, black, wilting rose. She rushed downstairs, her long black skirt flowing behind her. She saw Egon getting his suit on, and came forth.

"Egon," She greeted, approaching. She held the rose in her right hand, clenching it nervously.

He looked over to her, "Yes?"

She gave him the rose, "I want you to have this."

"But, it's wilting. And black." Egon observed.

"Yes, yes. But well, there are two very good reasons for that. It's black because I believe black is a colour not of tragedy, not of death, not of anything negative. I believe it's a colour of beauty, of luck and of other things." Gwen told him. _And of romance._ She thought to herself.

"Oh. I like your view on it." Egon remarked, studying the flower closely.

"And well, it's wilting because it looks dead on the outside, but it's still alive on the inside, In a sense. You may feel dead, but this is just a sign to never give up." She told him with a small smile. He nodded.

"Please be careful. I worry about you." Gwen admitted with a blush. Egon felt himself blush, too. Did she really care? Why did Egon care if she cared?

"I will be careful." Egon told her.

Katrina came back later, a plastic bag in tow. She came in and sat down at the desk.

"The guys just left for the Statue of Liberty. C'mon, the news crews will be on there soon." Gwen told her.

15 minutes had passed and the girls were watching a live broadcast of the battle. Gwen flinched as the ghost got out of the way of the streams again. When it seemed like all hope was lost, the ghost was captured in the streams. But it escaped and leapt for Winston and Egon, knocking the guys to the ground and pushing them almost over the staircase in the statue. Winston was the first to get up to safety and he helped Egon.

Gwen watched this with anxiety. _Poor Egon_ she thought.

Soon enough, the ghost was captured and the Ghostbusters were headed home. Gwen switched off the television and paced the room, waiting anxiously for their return. The girls both heard the loud blaring siren of the Ecto 1 coming from down the street. Katrina and Gwen rushed to the doors to open them, and the Ecto 1 rolled in. They smiled, thankful that they were OK.

* * *

It was about 3:00 AM, and Gwen had woken up from a nightmare about a tiger. She shrugged it off as nothing, and stood, getting out of bed. She couldn't get back to sleep. She went into her closet and pulled out some clothes for the day. Changing into them, she pulled on some shoes and slid down the fire pole, going to the ground floor. The lights were off, but she saw a light coming from the lab. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion. She walked over and quietly walked down the stairs. She saw Egon fixing one of the PKE meters.

"Egon?" She asked. He jumped, and almost dropped the device. He looked up at her.

"Heh, sorry." She blushed.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Had a nightmare. You?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare as well." He told her.

She had a look of sympathy on her face, "I was gonna go for a walk. Do you want to accompany me?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said, walking up the stairs. They both exited through the door and walked the streets of Manhattan together in silence. Not awkward silence, but just nice silence. When they decided they had walked too far, they turned back and walked back to HQ.

"Egon? If I may ask, was your nightmare about what happened at the staircase in the statue?" She asked him, breaking the silence.

"Yes." He admitted embarrassingly. "I'm still shaking." He told her. It was good, the feeling that he could confide in someone.

"Don't be afraid. It's over now." She rubbed his back reassuringly.

_She was right. She _is_ sane once you get to know her_. Egon thought with a chuckle.

"Doesn't mean the experience isn't imprinted in my head." He said quite seriously as they entered HQ, and walked down to the lab.

"Well, I can try to get it off your mind enough to get some sleep." She said.

"That could work." He realized.

"Good. Now...Aha! There was this one time at High School that we had a prom for junior students. No-one had asked me, so I showed up to the prom with a giant cut out of Paul McCartney, and came dressed in the most abstract clothes. People asked me what I was doing, I just replied with something like 'Going to the Woodstock festival after Prom' or something else random. They told me the Woodstock had ended years ago, but I ignored them." She told him.

Egon chuckled. Gwen smiled, "Oh, there was this other time in grade school where every girl had a Barbie doll. I didn't really see the point, so I went out, bought one, and then gave it a...Dark makeover. Took it to school the next day and one girl fainted." She told him.

"Really?" Egon asked, smiling.

"Yep." She giggled. They both chuckled. Gwen stood and ran upstairs, "C'mon!" She smiled, calling in to the lab. He stood and walked upstairs, and saw Gwen choosing a song on Katrina's iPod. She had turned the lights on. The music started, and it was Helena (The String Version) originally by My Chemical Romance.

"Come on, let's dance." Gwen suggested.

"But you said you had 2 left feet." Egon reminded her.

"I'm not passing up a chance to dance with my friend." Gwen took his hand and placed it on her waist.

"Gwen? I don't-" Egon started.

"I know parts. We can improvise." Gwen told him. They started to waltz, Gwen staring at her feet half the time. Egon took his hand and lifted her chin with his pointer finger.

"I think you can manage now." He told her.

She blushed, "Oh, yeah." She agreed awkwardly. They danced more to the beautiful string music. He spun her and she giggled, before he pulled her back to him and she was pressed against his chest. Egon felt a blush appear on his cheeks and saw Gwen blush, too. He smiled softly.

"I-um. S-sorry." Gwen stuttered nervously.

"No, I think it's sweet. You're sweet." He let the words slip from his mind.

She giggled, "I think you're cute."

Egon cleared his throat, "Um, thank you. I'm tired; I'd better get to bed." Egon said, pulling away. Gwen sighed, watching as the music ended. She shut off the iPod. He walked upstairs and Gwen followed. Before entering the room, Egon turned to Gwen, "Uh, what if the nightmare comes back?" He asked.

Gwen sacrificed her own sleep, "I'll sit up and watch over you like a guardian. If you have a nightmare, I'll be right beside your bed. Because that's what a friend does." She told him with a soft smile.

Egon smiled softly, "Thank you." He opened the door and walked in, walking to his bed, which was in the corner of the room. He turned, "I need to change." He told her.

"Oh, right." She chuckled and turned around and walked out the door for a few minutes. He called for her, and she walked in. Egon was in his bed, eyes shut, trying to sleep. Gwen found a chair and put it next to his bed and she sat down in it. She quickly dashed to Katrina's room to grab her walkman, and walked back into the guys' room to watch over Egon. She saw his eyes weren't as tightly shut as before, she figured he had fallen asleep. She saw his head turn from side to side and he kicked off his blanket, but then he shuddered from the cold. Gwen grabbed it off the floor and placed it over him, smiling. She kissed two of her fingers on her right hand and placed the kiss on Egon's forehead sweetly.


	7. The Dream Machine

It was the fourth day of staying at Ghostbusters HQ. It was early evening and Gwen was in Katrina's room.

Gwen and Katrina sat on Kat's bed, playing air guitars. They were listening to music by Short Stack, "I love this band. The lyrics, the guys, their hair." She swooned, "I love it ALL! And My Chemical Romance. They...Perfect."

"Well, I'll have to turn it off soon," Katrina said and walked to the CD player.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because Egon 'wants to perform an experiment on people's emotions during dreams for his own personal knowledge'. I'm his guinea pig." Katrina laughed, and then realized something. _This could be a match making opportunity_. She thought. "Actually, Gwen, I really don't want to do the experiment. Could you possibly fill in for me?" Katrina asked.

Gwen shrugged, "Why not? Sure, I'll fill in for you."

Katrina smiled. "Thanks."

Gwen nodded, "You're welcome." and walked downstairs to tell Egon. She walked into the lab, which had since been repaired since the Gozer incident. She knocked on the wall to signify she was there.

Egon turned around, "Hello, Gwen. Anything you need?" He asked politely.

"Well, Katrina wishes to inform you that she doesn't want to do the experiment. So I'm filling in for her." Gwen explained.

Egon nodded, "Thank you for telling me. Well, when you're feeling tired come here so I can conduct the experiment." He told her. She nodded and turned, bolting upstairs. She walked into Katrina's room and they continued to listen to music. It turned 9:30 and Gwen yawned. She put on her pyjamas, brushed her teeth and made her way to the lab. Egon saw her approach and heard her humming a song. "Well, just lie down on the bed I've set up and I'll just attach these to your forehead." Egon held up brain wave registering suction devices with wires attached to a machine.

Gwen nodded and lied down on the bed. Egon attached the devices to her forehead, "So, is the machine they're attached to registering my brainwaves?" Gwen asked.

Egon nodded, "Yes. This machine will register what emotions you feel throughout your dreams. It will only register dreams you will remember, but because I don't know what you're dreaming, in the morning you'll have to explain to me your dreams. If they are embarrassing, it doesn't really matter because it's just your brain's thoughts." Egon explained.

Gwen nodded, "Thanks for explaining that." She smiled.

Egon smiled back, "You're welcome. You may fall asleep now." He said and she closed her beautiful green eyes. She soon fell asleep and Egon watched her sleeping. _She's so peaceful . _He thought. He wanted to hold her for hours, Gwen sitting peacefully with him. He could just imagine it.

_Egon was sitting in the living room, Gwen peacefully sitting in his lap, her arms around the back of his neck. She looked up to him and touched her nose against his, smiling with her eyes closed. He grinned, looking only into her eyes. _

"_I love you." Gwen told him, kissing his lips. _

_Egon wasn't prepared for that. Even though this was only his imagination, it felt so wonderful. _

It had been a few hours and Egon was still thinking about his feelings for Gwen. Soon, he saw movement on the screen. The 5 main emotions – Sadness, Fear, Happiness, Love and Anger – were recorded with a line graph. He noticed that soon the happiness level of emotions had risen, but they soon dropped and fear and sadness escalated. He saw Gwen start to kick her legs and her face looked scared. It continued like that for a while, until sadness and fear stopped. He noticed happiness and love soon rose. Her face softened, he noticed, and her hands went to reach for something. She tugged the blanket. He chuckled slightly and all emotions stopped. He didn't see any movement on the screen and figured her dream was over.

Gwen awoke in the lab of Ghostbusters HQ and looked around, forgetting where she was. "Where am-Oh that's right." She smacked her forehead and stretched.

"Good morning." Egon cooed sleepily. Gwen looked over at the clock. It was only 5:30.

She looked over at Egon, "You look exhausted." She remarked.

"Well, considering I had no sleep last night." He said with a small yawn. "Now, the dream." He started. Gwen's heart thumped.

"Well, when the dream started I was in a field. It was just calm and relaxing and then I got cold feet. Literally. I looked down and my feet were being engulfed by ice. I was panicking and I was scared. And when I stood all I did was just fall. I tried running, but I kept falling."

"Your feet were kicking, that must've been the part of the dream when you were running." Egon realized. "Continue." He commented.

"Well, I was just forever running and there was this giant tiger behind me." She said this as Egon was taking off the devices.

"I take it you're afraid of tigers?" He asked.

"No actually, but it just scared me for some reason." She shivered.

"And then?" He urged.

"And then I was with you, and you held me in your arms. You told me I was safe, and that you cared for me. And you...kissed me." She said embarrassed. She hopped out of the bed and dashed up the stairs. She tripped a bit and laughed awkwardly, "There-there's a stair there." She smiled awkwardly, pointing at the stair she'd tripped on, before running up the stairs and to Katrina's room where her stuff was. She got changed in the closet (A white long sleeve with a black turtleneck sweater, skinny jeans and black and gray striped fingerless gloves), she brushed her hair and teeth and pulled it into a ponytail before bursting out and running to the living room. She skidded to a halt and sat on the couch. She heard footsteps and begged it wasn't Egon. But begging wasn't enough. He had a look of sympathy painted on his face, along with a small tint of red.

"Egon! What a pleasant surprise!" She laughed awkwardly. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh, may I?" He asked to sit next to her. She nodded and scooted away from him, and he sat down. They looked at each other.

"Uh, about last night's dream..." Gwen started. "That wasn't anything, was it?" She asked.

"No, no. Of course not." Egon said, looking away from her gaze, thinking about the imagination he'd had that involved her.

"...But, what if it was?" She questioned, embarrassed. Egon's eyes widened and looked at a now blushing Gwen. She was looking away. "Listen, I didn't mean to dream about you and I'm sorry." Gwen said with a voice as small as a mouse.

"Don't be, I'm actually flattered." Egon admitted.

"Well, I've already made a fool of myself today so I might as well say I think I like you." She admitted before starting to laugh at herself. "I must appear as such a fool."

"Well, truth be told, I feel the same as you." Egon stated seriously before red appeared on his cheeks.

He scooted closer to her and they looked at each other for a while and they started leaning closer and closer...Until Winston walked into the living room and saw them about to kiss. He coughed. They noticed him and pulled away from each other. Winston walked past them. "You look pretty." Egon said to Gwen. "Thanks." She smiled.

Katrina was spying on them from around the corner. "Winston, you ruined precious chemistry!" She growled quietly. "They could've kissed!" She said. Katrina walked into the room. _Mission go_. She thought. "Hey, uh we're out of tea, could you guys go?"

"Why can't you go?" Egon asked.

She stomped her foot. "Ow ow! Oh look, I hurt my foot." She said, obviously faking.

Gwen chuckled, "Egon is tired. I think he should stay here." Gwen said and left. Katrina heard the door click close.

"I'm trying to set you guys up!" Katrina squealed.

"Really? I didn't notice." Egon said sarcastically.

"I heard you guys earlier. You admitted you think you like each other! IT'S SO CUTE!" She screeched.

"Not so loud, someone will- " Egon was soon interrupted.

Peter had heard and Egon silently cursed Katrina's excitement. "What's this, what's this?" Peter chimed. "So, Egon finally admitted he likes Miss Harris. Way to go, buddy." He gave Egon a noogie and Egon pushed him away. "Egon and Gwen sitting in a tree," Soon the rest of the Ghostbusters and Katrina heard and joined in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They all broke into laughter, except Egon, of course. R

ay was still figuring out what K-I-S-S-I-N-G spelt. He realized, "Oh!" He slapped his head and kept laughing.

"First comes love," Peter suggested and Egon's face went bright red, he knew what would go on. He'd heard the school yard chant many times.

"Then comes marriage," Ray continued, "Stop!" Egon yelled angrily.

"Then comes Gwennie with the baby's carriage!" Winston chimed in.

Katrina frowned, "Guys stop! That's enough! You're acting like children!" Katrina screeched with anger.

Egon turned to Katrina, "You and your big mouth." He growled.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"Well, since you admitted you may like her, I say you ask her out." Peter suggested.

* * *

Gwen frowned, she could feel her fingers turning into ice. She soon found a store which sold tea and made their way back to HQ. It was cold out, so Gwen breathed through her mouth. She loved seeing her own breath. She arrived back at HQ to see the ringmaster standing at the door. "

Gwen. The tent is repaired. You're coming back." He said stiffly. Gwen nodded, "I'll just get my stuff." She grabbed her stuff, said her goodbyes and made her way to the car.

"Gwen!" She heard Egon call.

She turned and looked at him, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to socialize with me somewhere over the course of a meal?" He asked.

She giggled and blushed, "Sure."

"Is Saturday ok?" He asked.

"Uh, I've got a performance Saturday. Unless you wanted to bring the rest of the guys and Katrina to the performance? Then we go for our little socialization?" She asked.

"If you can get tickets." Egon let one of his rare smiles show.

She turned to the ringmaster, "We owe them." She smirked. The ringmaster hesitated, but then nodded.

"But I'm off Saturday. I'll have to get Emma to be the ring mistress since she can't perform. Remember though, we've got that party tomorrow. A celebration." He croaked.

Gwen nodded, "ok. The show starts at 6:00 and goes 'till 7:00. See ya then." Gwen smiled to Egon.

"Wait, what are you celebrating?" Egon asked.

"3 years in NYC. You're all welcome to come celebrate with us, I mean, the more the merrier." She smiled.

"I'll talk to them about it." Egon said.

"Alright, if you decide to come, it starts at 6:00." Gwen smiled, "Bye." Before hopping into the car.

* * *

Gwen arrived back at the tent and motioned to the Zebras. She told them what would happen tomorrow night and walked away. Unluckily, Emma, the trapeze artist that loathed Gwen the most, had heard.

"She's stupid if she thinks anyone in their right mind would like her. I'll ensure that no one does."


	8. The Party

A loud slapping of skin broke the once silent air, and then a slight whimper and rpace of feet. Everyone had _seen_ the argument, everyone had _heard _the argument, and now the one suffering was the one standing up for them self. The four men watched the person walk away, and a curly haired blonde went to follow.

"Gwen! Wait!" The blonde called, running after her. Gwen, the person walking away, walked up the steps to her cabin and closed the door.

"I'd like to be left alone, Kat." Gwen called from the other side of the door, taking out a record. _Collide With The Sky_. Katrina had gotten it from the future. She put the record on. She took a deep breath and screamed when _Hell Above_ started. Kat walked away and back to the four men.

_The evening had begun great. Gwen, of course, was just enjoying the moment. Sipping through a straw, she drank fruit punch, and watched everyone dancing happily. She heard a distant siren and grinned, "The guys!" She realized happily. She checked over herself, making sure she looked alright. She was wearing a green dress that had sleeves that went to her hands and made a upside down V shape. The dress parted near her left leg to reveal a beautiful emerald green amongst the lighter green. Her hair was pulled into a side style. She was wearing brown sandals to compliment. She put down her drink and went to the entrance of the tent to welcome them in. Katrina stumbled out of one of the doors of the Ecto 1 and saw Gwen. _

_Kat grinned widely and widely to her, smiling, "Gwen!" She called. She was wearing an aquamarine dress that went down to her knees. It was a holter neck dress._

"_You look incredible!" Gwen told Katrina with a grin, hugging her._

"_You too!" Katrina smiled. _

_She pulled away and Gwen smiled, seeing the guys, "Hey you guys, glad you come! Come in!" Gwen purred, leading them inside. She snuck off when they weren't looking and fetched her electric guitar and an amplifier from her cabin. When she walked back she saw Ray talking with Maddie, a friend of hers, and she smiled. Katrina was looking for her, and Gwen walked over._

"_Looking for someone?" Gwen asked, approaching._

"_Where'd you go?" Katrina asked seeing her. Gwen showed her musical equipment. Katrina smiled, "A performance?"_

"_Yeah. I mean, this party's nothing without music." Gwen smirked._

"_You know all the guitar for most of my future songs, you could play them." Kat suggested._

"_Wouldn't that be risky?" Gwen asked._

"_Say it's foreign."_

_"Alright, I'll grab the record and set up the record player, I'll need backup." Gwen told her, going away._

"_Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat. Paralyse me! Don't let me jump, don't let me fall!" Gwen ended, finishing her song. She had played 'Hell Above' by Pierce The Veil, and she had replaced all she related words with he. She heard clapping and grinned. She swung her guitar on her shoulder and grabbed the record as she left the area she had played, but the guitar was yanked off her shoulder. Gwen turned and saw Emma holding her guitar._

"_Could I have that back, Emma?" Gwen asked fiercely. She was very protective of her musical instruments._

"_No." Emma smirked, walking off with her guitar. Gwen growled and followed. A few people were now watching._

"_Emma, may I please have my guitar back?" Gwen asked again._

"_No!" Emma spat, turning to her._

"_Why not?" Gwen asked._

"_Because you don't deserve such a sleek, beautiful object,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're a pathetic emo. And emos don't have beauty. Silly girl." _

Dumb reason not to give me my guitar_. Gwen thought._

"_Hey! I am not pathetic. Emo, a little, yes, but not pathetic. It's called hatred for the normalities. Not being pathetic enough to not understand them." Gwen growled. _

"_But you are. Pathetic emos like you can't make music. It all sucks. You are just an awful human being and everyone hates you, freak. You're not normal, you don't belong!" Emma told her. _

_Now Gwen was scared. "Emma, please stop." She started crying._

"_See? Emo." Emma turned and slapped Gwen across the face. "And you stole my spotlight!"_

It had been ages, and Gwen was looking at herself in the mirror, her mascara was running and there was a large red mark across her left side of her face. She started to clean up her makeup until her face was clear. Emma hadn't just slapped her, she had slapped her _hard. _She was listening to Hold On Till May. She slid against the door and hugged her knees.

"Darling, you'll be okay." Vic sung. She cried more.

"If you were me, you'd do the same. And I can't take anymore, I'll draw the shades and close the door, everything's not alright, and I would rather..." Gwen sung.

There was a knock on her door. Egon was standing outside, waiting for her to open it, "Gwen, it's me." He said, hearing her singing. So full of pain, yet so beautiful.

"Go away, Egon." She moaned from the other side.

"Please let me in." He asked. Gwen sighed, stood and walked to the door. She unlocked it and let him in. She locked it behind him.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"What do _you _think?" She asked sarcastically, sitting on the floor.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. It just hurts so much." She whimpered, more tears coming down her face. This was actually the first time she'd cried in front of someone for a long time. She'd usually shut herself off and not let anyone see.

"Egon?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you hold me?" She trembled, looking her tear marked face at his. He was confused at first, but he scooped her up from the floor and carried her in his arms over to her bed. He set her down and he sat next to her. She hugged him and he felt his cheeks burn red with feelings. Feelings for her. He stared back down at her _How can I feel like this? I went out with Janine a couple times, but I never felt like this. What if she feels the same?_ He asked himself. _If she really does, how could another human feel the same way I feel for them? _He thought. He looked at her and felt her crawl up against his chest; her head snuggled under his chin, tears spilling onto his shirt. He felt his cheeks burn again and he hugged her back protectively. His heart thumped. She continued to cry.

"Is she right?" Gwen spoke up.

"About what?"

"Me not belonging. And being an awful human?"

"No, of course not. You're overreacting. You aren't an awful human being; they just say that because they're jealous of how talented you are. They only want to drag you down. Trust me, I know these things. People used to bully me in school because I was smart. It's only because they were jealous. And you just don't belong...Here. In the circus. You belong with someone who will care for you, not these excuses for human beings."

"Who'll do that?" Gwen asked.

"Me." Egon told her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Egon held her for a few moments more, not wanting to pull away from a human in so much pain. But he had to go. "I have to go back to HQ now, but if you need me, please call. It doesn't even matter if it's midnight, just call me and I'll be there for you." He told her, rubbing her back reassuringly. She nodded and he pulled away, said see you, and left.

* * *

It was 10:34. Gwen was staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Her face still hurt, and she just missed Egon. She wanted that embrace to last a lifetime, but it ended so quickly. She cast a glance over at her phone, sat up in bed and reached for the phone. She grabbed it off her bed-side table and shivered, it was cold. She dialled the number.

"No, Andy, stay here." Katrina mumbled in her sleep. "Andy, take your shirt off." A ring snapped her out of her dream of Andy Clemmensen and she answered the phone, "Ghost-" she yawned, "Busters."

"Kat? It's me. Egon said to call if I needed him."

"Oh, ok Gwen. I'll get him." Katrina said and put down the phone. She got out of bed lazily and walked out of her room and down the hall to the guys' room. She opened the door and walked in, being careful not to trip over anything. She was carrying her iPod for light. She arrived at the end of the room and took a right. She saw Egon, fast asleep. She put down her iPod, cracked her fists, and patted his head, "Spengs..." She whispered.

Egon snapped out of sleep and yawned. He opened his eyes to see Katrina, "Hello, Katrina."

"Gwen wants you." She told him. He nodded and put on his glasses; hopping out of bed he put on some day-clothes as Kat left and he went to the bathroom. He quickly fixed himself up (splashing water on his face and fixing his hair quickly), and pulled on a coat before leaving. He walked to the tent, as it wasn't that far, and he figured the blaring siren of the Ecto 1 would wake all of New York. He got to the tent and walked to Gwen's cabin. He knocked on the door.

Gwen smiled and walked to the door, opening it she let him in. "I can't sleep." She stated plainly.

"As I figured." He told her.

"What do I do? Whenever I try to sleep, all I can think about is Emma." She shuddered, "I'm actually _scared_ of her." She told him.

"Well, a smart person once helped me get over my fear and I slept peacefully that night." Egon started, "Maybe we could try her technique: Occupy the mind." He said.

She smiled softly, "Well, I could teach you to play acoustic guitar if you'd like." She offered.

"OK then." He agreed. Gwen got out her acoustic guitar, and stood in the middle of the room. "Alright, well, come here and I can teach you." She told him.

"Oh," He cleared his throat, and walked over.

He got behind Gwen and she chuckled, smiling, "Ok. Now, with your left hand, put your fingers here and here." She directed, holding his hand and helping guide him.

"Good. That's a C chord." She told him.

Gwen continued to teach Egon, until he had 3 notes down pat.

"I think that's enough." She said and yawned, covering her mouth.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yep. Thank you, Egon." She said as he pulled away.

"You're welcome." He told her. "Will you be OK?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

He nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow at the performance." He said, leaving.

"Bye." She said quietly as he left. She put the guitar away, and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep.


	9. The Performance and the Scar

**Hey guys, I've made mention of my friend Alfa Kay's character Donna. I don't own Donna. Or Ghostbusters. But anyways.**

Gwen sat in her repaired cabin. She was in a new costume and was applying her stage makeup. Each time, the makeup would be different. Her stage name was 'The Raven' as she was dark, but graceful. In the performance, she was the show's resident lunatic, crazed for applause. She decided this time she would go something more to her name makeup wise. She covered her scar in black makeup, so it stood out more. She put on eyeliner and cried deliberately. She stitched up the corners of her mouth with a black make up pencil, forming them into a wide, Cheshire cat like smile.

She looked at herself, and thought it still wasn't enough. She put streaks of black next to her eyes and smiled at herself. The new costume of hers was a skin tight black suit with gray swirls. She quickly fluffed up her hair so it looked wilder. She attached the black belt that held her knives to her waist and walked out of the door of her cabin. Of course, every Raven had wings, and she had her own. They were hand crafted and huge. Big, black and ferocious. To make an entrance at every performance, she was attached to wires to suddenly 'fly' into the ring from one of the trapeze poles.

"Places everyone!" Emma called, wearing a ring master suit and top hat. Her left arm was in a sling. Gwen climbed a trapeze pole to see the wires set up for her. She buckled the belts around her ankles and waist. This was the dark part of the tent, so she was mostly unseen. She saw customers start to come in, and saw Katrina's curly blonde hair. Following her were the Ghostbusters. Gwen smiled widely and the lights went dim.

* * *

The clowns walked out of the ring and Gwen grinned her maniacal grin. She was no longer Gwen Harris, but The Raven. The lights went black and the crowd gasped in surprise. The sounds of the whistling wind rung through the ring, and she heard Emma start to speak, "And now for the crown jewel of our circus, The Knife thrower, or should I say, The Raven." The Raven leapt off the pole and dove down to the ring. The floodlights landed on her. Gasps of astonishment escaped the audience's mouths, and she landed on her feet. She covered herself in her wings and took off the belt at her waist, while Emma walked behind her and kicked the belt at her ankles. It fell off.

"Show yourself, bird of beasts!" Emma screeched. She stepped back, and The Raven opened her wings and let out a terrifying scream. She saw the audience's fear, "You are fearful. I can see it in your eyes. That's it, let your fear flow." She smiled like a lunatic and laughed, she saw young children clinging to their mothers. _Just like Halloween, it's a good thing I was so great at scaring people from a young age_. She thought.

"You live off fear, because you have none. Well, you did..." Emma smirked, The Raven was scared about where this was going, "2 years ago, when The Raven was a Blue Bird: She soared and back then, she was _beautiful_." Emma's words stung the poor Raven like a bee to a small child. "But, the little bird had a touch of stage fright. 3rd performance in, the crowd cheered and cheered and the pressure got to little blue. One slip of a knife," She walked toward the Raven and put a nail on her cheek, "And this happened." She pulled her nail down her cheek, creating a scratch.

"A mark of absolute clumsiness, utter stupidity and bountiful fear." Emma called out to the crowd.

"Wow, you picked up a dictionary for once." The Raven mumbled.

"I heard that, shut your mouth." Emma hissed at her quietly. The Raven looked in the crowd, searching for someone she knew. Katrina's eyes caught hers and Katrina mouthed 'I wish I could help.' To her.

"Now, not being the image beautiful blue birds were known for, she morphed into the dark, twisted beast we now know." She smirked. She kicked the Raven in the ankles. "A shattered soul of what she used to be."

The Raven ignored the snarky comments. She could not break character. "A volunteer is all I ask of the audience." No one volunteered. The Raven sighed. Until someone she knew volunteered. "I volunteer." He said calmly. _Egon. Thank goodness. _She smiled thankfully as he came into the ring.

"Tie him to the wheel!" Emma laughed. The Raven 'morphed' back into Gwen as she led Egon to the wheel. She started to tie him up and he started to quietly talk to her, "Is that stuff she said true?" He asked, astonished.

"Yes. When I first started I was clear faced. That's why I was the Blue Bird. And then the incident happened and we vowed not to speak of it. Vow broken, I guess. But then, they used my scar to morph me into The Raven, and my scar was supposed to a mystery. But, I've come to like The Raven. I sometimes think there is one in all of us, but then I realize I am the only one mad enough to be the bird." She smiled like the lonely performer she was, and finished tying him up. Egon saw the pain in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to take the pain away. "The only reason Emma hates me is because my act amazes the crowd more than hers."

Gwen stepped back and picked up a knife from her belt. She breathed deeply and took aim. _"You used to be beautiful, now you're just a freak." "I'm surprised you're not wearing a mask!" "Listen, we decided to turn you into something different." _The comments rung throughout her head, and anger powered the knife. The sharp blade landed a millimetre away from stabbing Egon. She threw another, and another, and the rest of them until knives were plastered around the outside of Egon.

Emma stalked over to him and untied him while the audience applauded The Raven. She performed more knife trick before she covered herself in her wings and quickly reattached the wires. Katrina threw onto the ring 3 black roses. The Raven nodded her head in thanks, picked them up and started to flap her wings. She was pulled into the air quickly, and landed back on the platform. She detached the wires and climbed down the pole, not being seen, took off her wings and bolted to her cabin.

Gwen washed off her makeup and washed her face thoroughly, before taking off her costume and hanging it in her closet. She pulled out a black box from the very back of the closet and went over to her bed. She pulled out a key from under the bed and unlocked the box with it. Gwen opened the box, and opened her past.

Newspaper clippings, pictures, and her Blue Bird costume. It was a beautiful light blue military jacket and blue shorts. She put on the costume and looked at herself in the mirror. _Something's missing._ She thought. She looked again in the back of her closet and found her wings; she put them on in pride. She admired herself until a knock on the door clicked her out of her daydream, so she went to answer the door, but not before pulling a cloak over herself. She opened it to see Katrina standing there, with the Ghostbusters behind her.

"Oh, uh, hi." She greeted awkwardly. She waved dorkishly before letting them in, "So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, we wanted to congratulate you on your performance." Winston explained.

"Yeah, so, Congratulations!" Ray said and the rest of them said congratulations.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well, I'd better go, I'm meeting up with Donna. See ya, boys." Ray said, leaving.

Peter and Winston followed, "We're going too, see ya." Peter said, walking out.

"I'd better get ready for our little socialization." Gwen told Egon.

He stood, "See you in 30 minutes." He smiled and exited.


	10. The Date

Gwen sat in her cabin, looking at herself. She had covered up her scar with powder, and she looked alright. She had brushed her hair and left it out, but she still thought something was missing.

"The roses!" She exclaimed. She picked up one of the roses from Katrina and placed it in her hair behind her ear. She secured it with some hairclips and then looked at herself. She placed a black choker around her neck and pulled on a black blazer. She double checked her shoes. They were modified high heel black converse that made her about 2 inches taller. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval, "I actually look good." She smirked. The dress she was wearing was black and strapless (showing just a little hint of cleavage), with white flecks near the bottom. It was knee length, but she had black stockings on underneath. She heard a knock on the door, she turned and opened it to see Egon standing there holding a bouquet of purple, black, and white roses. "Hi." He grinned, only looking into her eyes. He felt weak at the knees. He gave the roses to her. "Egon, they're beautiful." She cooed. She took them inside and put them in a vase, and Egon finally noticed what she was wearing.

"You look stunning." He told her, embarrassed.

She turned and smiled, noticing what he was wearing, "And you look handsome." She smirked. Gwen saw him slightly blush. Egon held out his hand and she took it, walking down the steps to the ground. It was then he held up a picnic basket, and she started to giggle out of confusion and sweetness, "The Park closes at 9:00. Its 7:30, so I thought a picnic would be memorable." He smiled.

"That's a great idea." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and he grinned widely. He looked at her and wiped his finger across her scar area, removing the powder. "You don't need that."

Her heart pounded, "O-oh, thank you." She said with a blush.

They lied down on the picnic blanket side by side, just looking into the sky. They were talking about their quirks, among other things. It was silent for a few moments.

"I saw the pain in your eyes earlier." He told her quietly.

"I know. The pain leaves when I'm around you." She told him. He smiled and she spoke up, "So, anything else about you Egon?" Gwen asked.

"Anything else I should know about you, Egon?"

"I also collect spores, molds and fungus." He stated.

"That must be interesting," Gwen smiled. This was the first positive reaction Egon had gotten from a female about his collection, "I use to collect moss. Good source of water. Oh, and spider webs, but that was quite hard." Gwen remembered.

"You didn't actually drink moss water, did you?" He asked, looking at her.

She turned her head to the side to look at him, "No, but my big brother did. His face was so hilarious." She giggled.

"You have a brother?" He asked.

"And a sister. I'm the middle child. My big brother is Lachlan, and my little sister is Nina. They're both fantastic." She chuckled remembering them.

"Do they live near here?" Egon asked.

"Yes, because Nina isn't old enough to live on her own yet."  
"Why, how old is she?" Egon asked, confused.

"18." Gwen said, "She was an accident."

"Oh." Egon felt guilty for asking, "Sorry." Gwen just shrugged, "No biggie."

"Well anyway, my parents live on Staten Island, my brother is in Queens and I'm here for another month." Gwen said truthfully.

"Another month?" Egon asked worriedly.

"The Ringmaster said we're going to Carolina next. We've been here for 3 years, and now we move. I may just have a reason to stay though." Gwen whispered to him and scooted closer. She found his hand and held it tightly.

"Oh, I just thought of another quirk about me. I was born on a full moon in October on Friday the 13th." She announced.

"Really? That's interesting." Egon said. He sat up and Gwen followed, then he wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, not used to hugging people. She grabbed his hands and helped him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Egon smiled, _I could get used to_ _this._ he thought. He smiled and looked at the time. 8:54, "Gwen?"

"Mmm?" She snapped out of day dreaming.

"We have 6 minutes to get back." He said.

"Well, it took 6 minutes to get here, so let's go." She said and stood. She stretched and helped Egon up. They packed away the things from the picnic and walked back to the tent. Egon smiled at her when they got to her cabin, "Gwen? You do look p-pretty in your blue bird costume." He blushed thinking of her in it. She smiled, "Thanks." She could realize how much courage _that_ comment took the man to say.

"You know how I said I think I like you?" Egon continued.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well, judging by my own emotions towards you I do like you. A fair bit I might a-" He was cut off when Gwen started to kiss him. His eyes widened and his cheeks flared up with redness, but he started to kiss her back. Her lips were sweet and soft, and she took his hands in hers, pulling herself closer to him, feeling his heart beat against hers. They pulled away from each other after about 5 seconds. "I think that answers _my_ emotions. And now, I'm sure I have a reason to stay." Gwen smirked. Egon was speechless, but his cheeks were bright red. "See ya." She smiled. He just waved as his heart melted.


	11. Possesion

**This is the shortest chapter of the lot. Sorry.**

"This is bad." Peter remarked, looking at the cage. Inside it was Gwen, but she wasn't acting right. She was growling, and occasionally roaring, stalking around the cage with intensity in her eyes.

Katrina, now being Gwen's friend, had come along, "Gwen?" She asked. Gwen looked at her and growled loudly.

"Yep, she's definitely possessed." Ray confirmed.

"By what is the question." Winston added.

"Well, we could use the proton packs to drag the possessor out of her, but I'm scared that it might hurt her." Egon suggested. Gwen let out a small roar, but all the trapeze artists did was watch and laugh. Gwen curled up in a corner and looked at them.

"You said if the proton streams touched a human, we'd burn." Katrina told him.

"Not exactly. If a human is possessed, only the ghost is harmed if the proton streams touch them. But we have to get the proton stream off the human once the ghost is out."

"Well, judging by how she's acting, she's likely being possessed by a lion. She's roaring and growling." Katrina observed carefully.

"But, we already caught a lion ghost." Ray told her.

"We had 3 big cats in the circus: 1 lion, a lioness and one female tiger." The ringmaster told them. Kat sighed, "I hope she's ok." A loud cracking sound erupted into the air, and they noticed Gwen was starting to grow claws.

"We need to get the possessor out of her now otherwise she'll be a full scale lioness." Egon warned. The Ghostbusters nodded and turned on their proton packs. Gwen's eyes closed and they opened up as lion eyes.

"How do we do that?" Kat asked.

"Fire the stream at her and pull away as soon as it's out." Ray told them.

"Maybe we should wait until the ghost takes over more of her. Just to be safe." Egon advised. They nodded. Egon watched her cautiously as his stomach knotted. She sprouted a tail and started to grow fur, "Now!" Egon shouted. The Ghostbusters fired the streams at her a cloud of blue smoke flew out her mouth as she flipped her head forward. The guys caught the smoke in their streams and drew it closer to them, capturing it.

Egon cautiously walked toward the cage and looked at Gwen, a puddle of blood dripping from her mouth. He turned to the ringmaster, "Water, blanket, now." he urged. The ringmaster hurried off and Egon opened the cage and pulled her out as she hissed in pain. He pulled out his PKE meter and waved it up and down Gwen's body. Nothing. He let out a sigh of relief.

Egon sat her down and was given a blanket and water. Egon cleaned up the blood around her mouth with the blanket and slowly poured the water into her mouth. She clung to him helplessly, shaking like a leaf. Egon hugged her in return and spoke, "Don't speak, it'll only worsen your throat." He told her. Gwen nodded.

"Just...I'll take you back to your cabin, take care of you, OK?" He told her. She nodded.

Gwen smiled; Egon picked her up in his arms. He carried her to her cabin bridal style and sat her in her chair, "Alright." He rushed out, got some more water, and poured a glass for her. He came back and gave it to her, "Drink." Gwen picked up the glass, drinking down the water. He went out and got her another glass. She drank it.

She put down the glass, "Thanks." She said, voice better.

"Here, just get in bed. Rest." He told her. She nodded and clambered into bed. He pulled up a chair, and sat down, "Sleep if you have to, possessions make you weak."

Gwen nodded and Egon smiled, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She blushed and giggled shyly, "You're making me blush."

"I realize." He told her.

She smiled, "I'd better get some rest." She told him. He nodded and left, going back out to the guys as Gwen shut her eyes.

Egon walked over to the rest of the Ghostbusters and Katrina, "Well, is she alright?" Katrina asked worriedly.

"She's fine. There wasn't any reading on the PKE when I waved it over her, so she's safe for now. She's just tired, that's all." Egon explained.

Katrina nodded, "Well anyways, how was your date last night?" She asked giddily. She had fallen asleep before Egon had gotten back.

"It went really well. We talked-"

"Did you kiss her?" Katrina asked with a grin, poking a finger into his chest. "Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Huh huh huh?" Katrina asked.

Egon nodded, "Yes-"

"YES!" Katrina fist bumped the air and jumped up and down.


	12. Lions, Tigers And Possessions, Oh My!

Gwen sat on the steps outside of the library. She just sat there, looking off into space, thinking of whatever her mind led her to. The two lion statues beside her then became animated, they stood and leaped at her, and she screamed and awoke from her nightmare.

"The same dream for two weeks now. Is it just my thoughts, or a premonition?" The circus performer wondered aloud. She was at Ghostbusters HQ in Katrina's room, because Katrina had invited her to stay the night to listen to music. It had been a few weeks since her date with Egon, and now they had gone on a few. She hopped out of her bed and entered the closet to change into some warmer clothes. She looked outside and it was daybreak, so she exited the place and went to buy herself a cup of hot chocolate. It was nearing winter and the days were getting shorter and shorter, and Gwen sighed to herself. In 3 days she'd have to make up her mind whether to keep touring as the knife thrower for the circus or stay here in the city. She knew what she wanted to do, but giving up the other would be so hard. She found herself walking back to HQ and up to Katrina's room. It was 5:45, so she lightly shook Kat to wake her.

"Please don't tell me you want to listen to _'The Black Parade' _again?" She mumbled.

Gwen smirked, "Maybe later, but do you guys have a way to get to the roof?" She asked.

Katrina got up and told her, "Follow me." She led Gwen to an entrance to the roof she'd found when she'd first arrived at HQ. Gwen smiled, "Thanks."

Katrina growled, "I was having a dream about Andy Clemmensen shirtless, you owe me. Big time."

Gwen nodded, "Just say what you need when you need it." She smiled before exiting to the roof. She grinned when she got to the top, and just looked around. She then found it essentially boring, went down, told Kat she'd be going to the library and left.

Meanwhile, Egon was in the lab, trying to figure out why the first lion ghost had pinned Gwen, and why the lioness had possessed her.

He thought about all the stuff he knew about her, "Big family? That's no reason. I don't think collecting moss would make dead ghost lions want to possess her. She did say she was born in October, on a full moon, on Friday the 13th."

Egon had a realization, "That's it! Essentially, she's a bad luck charm, possessing her fully would bring mass destruction to the world. If the tiger wants to posses her, she would posses Gwen on Friday." He looked at the date. "Friday the 13th in December." He groaned. "We have to keep her under complete supervision." He realized. It was then he dashed out of the Lab to look for Gwen.

Peter had been looking up the ghosts a few days before, and had let them out with Katrina (for Katrina to take notes). He had caught the ghosts again, but Peter being...Well...Peter, hadn't put them into the containment unit. The lion and lioness ghosts had been clawing their way out of the traps, and now they were finally free. They nudged the trap back to normal, and then dashed out of the lab and out of HQ, unseen by the guys, and through the streets of Manhattan.

"Gwen!" Egon called.

He saw Ray coming down the pole, "Lost your lady love?" He asked. "

No time for jokes, Ray, Gwen is in danger of destroying the world." He explained it as the rest of the Ghostbusters came down. "Katrina!" they called.

Katrina came down, "What's up?"

"Where's Gwen?" They all asked.

Katrina smiled, "Oh she left for the library a few minutes ago. She said 'I need to find a book about premonitions.' I don't know what for, though." They all rushed to the lab to get the equipment, except Katrina, who stood wondering what had just happened.

"We need to get the equip-" Egon was interrupted when he almost tripped on Ectoplasm. His face turned to a look of horror and ran faster. He turned to see the traps with more ectoplasm over them, and claw marks.

Egon looked over to Peter and Peter whistled, not meeting his gaze. "Peter." Egon said. Peter looked to him innocently.

"Yes, Egon?"

"Did you put the ghosts in the containment unit when you and Katrina were done taking notes?" Egon asked.

"I...May have...Or may have not." He said. Winston smacked him upside the head.

Ray spoke, "Well, we have to get the equipment and find them." He ran upstairs, followed by the rest of the guys.

* * *

Gwen exited the Library as soon as the lion ghosts had possessed the lion statues. She had entered through another way, but hadn't realized she exited this way. She kept her nose buried in the book, reading quietly to herself, "_Premonitions usually occur through dreams in a period of time when life seems blissful. _Huh. Well, life is blissful." She smiled.

She looked up and saw the statues' eyes beam red, and she started to panic. "Shit." She squeaked as they became animated and leapt at her. They each pinned her arms and she thrashed her legs about. "Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed as a large crowd had gathered. Soon enough a ghost tiger had appeared in front of her, "Carly." She realized as the tiger she remembered. She felt it jump into her soul, and then her vision went black.

Gwen's body soon morphed into a tiger, and her green gaze faded to a dark brown. The Tiger, Carly, saw the Ghostbusters' car pull up and they stalked out. _His face is horrified._ She thought, noticing Egon's face. She walked down the steps with pride and brushed against them, followed by the lion ghosts.

"She's not a ghost anymore, she's possessed Gwen at a higher rate. Turning Gwen into a tiger herself." Ray said. The 3 big cats finally started to run down the street and to HQ, where they intended to destroy the Ghostbusters, set free the rest of the Ghosts and let the world crumble. Of course, the Lions couldn't do it by themselves, so they had to rope in the Tiger. She was the first to arrive at the Ghostbusters's building, growling for passersby to get out of her way.

She growled to the others, "Change in plans. Release the ghosts. Now." She growled at them. They nodded and left, as she ran to the roof and as the Ghostbusters pulled up in their car and hopped out. She looked at them with anger in her eyes, ready to take their lives.

Soon enough she saw Ghosts appearing everywhere, and she smirked. She growled loudly at the Ghostbusters when they appeared on the roof and she let out a snarl.

"What do you want? We can give it to you." Ray called.

"I want your souls." She said ghoulishly.

Ray turned to Egon, "I don't think we can give that to her. Egon, you talk to her, she's your girl, just being possessed and in a tiger's body." He laughed nervously.

Egon shook his head at Ray's comment and stepped forward, "Gwen, I know you're in there. Fight back the possessor." He told her.

He thought he saw a flash of green appear in her eyes, and Gwen's voice sounded, "I'm trying!" She screamed and her eyes turned dark brown again.

The two other big cats appeared at her side and The Ghostbusters turned on the proton packs, pointing the Neutrona wands them, but the Tiger refused to let her sidekicks be beaten. The lions leaped at them with unsheathed claws, she called to them, "Use your claws! They were made for killing, you imbeciles!" She hissed. The lion, she noticed, was materializing, becoming touchable. More dangerous. The lioness leaped at the Ghostbusters again, destroying Ray's proton packs.

The lion and lioness were immortalizing quicker and quicker until they were full bodied. And then she heard a single voice, "Gwen!" She turned to see Egon. "Gwen, fight back, fight back!" He told her. Her eyes flashed from green to brown to green then brown again, but finally green. She saw the lions stare at her, but she just walked down, all the fighting disappearing.

"Kill them." They told her. She just looked at the four men, but rested her eyes on Egon. "Gwen?" He asked. Gwen nodded and got up on her hind legs, rested her massive front paws on his shoulders and licked his cheek gently. "Gwen! Stop! Stop." Egon said seriously.

The lion and lioness glared at her, "What are you doing?" the lion growled.

Gwen looked into Egon's eyes, "Go, there are heaps of ghosts in the city that need to be dealt of. I'll take care of these two."

"But-"

"I'll be fine." She told him. He nodded and she got back on all four paws. The Ghostbusters raced off and the two lions looked at her with hate. She leapt at them and they battled, but soon Gwen felt a soul coming out of her, and The Tiger was soon in front of her. Flesh and blood.

The immortalized lions and tiger kept battling, but soon enough the lions were gone. They didn't become ghosts again, but the tiger was gone as well. _Why did Carly do that?_ Gwen thought. It would be a question that could never be answered. It was then Gwen finally noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes, so Katrina came up with a blanket, "Here. Come inside." She took her inside and she put on some clothes. She exited back to the roof and looked at the limp body of the tiger and stroked it. The ghosts that swirled around disappeared. She heard cheers coming from around the city, and she smiled widely. A while later, the sounds of Katrina screaming out words came from inside, so she poked her head in to hear.

"And then, when the ghost came out of Gwen, because Gwen was covered in fur before, she was..." Katrina trailed off. _Don't you dare say it_. Gwen thought, "Bare." She chuckled.

Gwen's cheeks instantly turned red and she leapt down and into the place, as Peter said, "Such a shame Egon wasn't there." He teased.

"Leave him alone, Peter." Gwen warned, stalking over. Egon ran to her and hugged her tightly, "Egon? I can't breathe." She said with a small, short breath. He chuckled nervously and loosened his hug, and she hugged him back.

"Awww! Cute!" Katrina cooed, before Gwen looked at her as if to say 'we'd like some alone time now.' Katrina nodded, "Hey, uh, let's asses that...Thingy that needs assessing." She said to the rest of the guys. They started to leave and they made their way downstairs, but Katrina stayed behind a bit, hiding behind a wall.

Egon looked at Gwen and smiled, "I'm so glad you're safe." He admitted.

"I'm glad you're safe as well." She smiled.

"When you were a tiger, you licked me on my cheek multiple times." He remembered with a sly smirk.

She giggled nervously, "Sorry about that." She blushed slightly, "You know, licking on cheeks and lips in the feline world is considered kissing. I didn't want to lick you on our lips because that'd be gross because-Well, I did want to kiss you on the lips, but...I make no sense, right?" She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"No, I understand." He smiled. He hesitated, but then kissed her nervously yet passionately, his body trembling. Gwen was surprised as she felt his lips against hers. Soft. She kissed right back, entwining her fingers with his.

"Woo yeah! Go Egon! Whoop whoop! Go Egon! Whoop whoop!" Katrina whooped from around the corner and they turned around with annoyed faces on. She stopped, "Right, tender moment and I'm ruining it...Bye!" She quickly slid down the fire pole, shouting, "Egon kissed Gwen! He's made his move!" happily.

Gwen chuckled, "She's just proud of you." She smiled.

* * *

Gwen grabbed the last of her bags and walked out of her cabin. She was going to be a secretary for the Ghostbusters, along with Katrina.

"Bye bye, freak!" Emma called to her. Egon looked over at her, but Gwen said, "I'll handle this." She walked over to the trapeze artists, who gave her dirty looks. "I have been waiting and praying for this day." Gwen took a deep breath and started singing a song by Lily Allen that Kat had shown her. She sang, pointing a finger at Emma, then to Ashleigh. She continued to sing the chorus, while Egon watched on, smirking and thinking to himself how lucky he was to have such a fiery spirit with him. She walked over to him, "Sorry you had to see that."

"That's ok. I'm actually quite impressed you'd do that."

"Really? Oh," She giggled, "Thanks." She cast a glance to them and Emma huffed. Gwen smirked and pulled Egon in for a kiss. She pulled away and he cleared his throat, "That was lovely."

"Thanks." She smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Who will I get to replace you?" The ringmaster asked, completely ignoring the thing that had just happened.

"The Cardinal." Gwen confirmed, looking to him.

"The...Cardinal?" The ringmaster asked, just then, Maddie came out of the shadows in a ruby red singlet and skirt, with black and red striped leggings.

She held up 2 red feathers in each hand and made bird sounds. "Ca caw ca caw!" She screeched.

Gwen laughed, "I've taught her how to knife throw. She is excellent just like me and I trust she will do me proud." Gwen smiled.

"Alright then, she will be our knife thrower," He smiled.

Maddie smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much!" She said happily.

"But, I expect big things from you Madeline. You had a most excellent teacher." He said and bowed to Gwen. "It was a pleasure, Miss Harris, to watch you perform."

"Are you I'm allowed to keep these?" Gwen asked, holding a brown leather satchel with knives and a knife belt inside.

"Of course, they were yours after all." The ringmaster told her. She nodded. "Alright, we'd better go." Gwen said. She hugged the ringmaster and Maddie in turn, and then left with Egon.


End file.
